bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anomalous13/Bloons Wiki News - April 13, 2012
Salutations everyone! My last news post stated that every one of my news posts will be on a Sunday, and I'm posting this on a Monday. This is so ironic lol. I forgot to do post this yesterday. Well, onto the news. Bloons Universe Bloons Tower Defense 5 is still being the only thing Bloons-related that is being updated. Not that it's bad... Bloons Tower Defense 5 *On May 10, two brand new tracks were added into the game! Lightning Scar is an Advanced Difficulty track where the Bloons travel on a path that resembles a typical lightning strike. The track is relatively short when compared to other tracks, and it has straight paths. The Bloons come into the track from the top, and the path later splits into two. It's a really fun track! Main Street is an Extreme Difficulty track where the Bloons come from the top and left sections of the track. The paths that the Bloons travel on is very short, so watch out! There is also water at the upper left portion of the track. The same rules for Extreme Difficulty tracks apply here also! Good luck! *The Daily Challenge for today: Dart Shortage. You must complete The Rink on Easy Difficulty, but you cannot use towers that shoot darts! These towers are: Dart Monkey, Dartling Gun, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, and Super Monkey. You start from round 10, and earn $50 Monkey Money for completing the challenge. Bloons Wiki A little favor...(update) Spike144 and I would like to thank everyone who participated in last week's news post. I asked the community to see if they approve of Spike144 becoming an administrator. All 19 people who voted said "Yes". You guys are awesome! And now, Spike144 is now an admin! Congratulations Spike and thank you everyone! General *Juicestain09 is still missing. That ditcher. *There seems to be a category issue around the wiki. Something about creation of useless categories. Forturnately, the issue will be dealt with soon. *As I said in last week's post, there are more people registering on the wiki. hooray *The Featured Article Nomination page is back up! Nominate whatever article you want to have on the main page! *This isn't really that important, but there is a new infobox for Track pages which should make the pages look "cleaner". Poll The deadline has about reached its poll! If you didn't get a chance to see it, the poll asked which track in BTD5 is your least favorite. 30 people voted on the poll. Bloontonium Lab won by a lot of votes...and if you're wondering why Lightning Scar and Main Street weren't added to the poll it was because the maps were created after the poll was made. #'Bloontonium Lab '(13 votes) #'Castle '(4 votes) #'The Rink '(4 votes) I'm confused why The Rink got 3rd place, it's a beginner track! Anyways, there's a new poll on the main page, asking which BTD game is the most difficult. I chose BTD2 because I can't even do the friggen beginner track. Pictures of the day Pirate.png|Catching a B.F.B. is pretty impressive. Catching a Red Bloon on the other hand... internet-memes-darthly-rae-jepsen2.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:News